whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MrBlonde267
Greetings from.... well.... uhh.... here.... Hello, Mrblonde267. Sorry that Madclaw could not answer this himself, but he has been having trouble editing the last few days. I'd like to thank you personally from my fellow inmates Arkhampedians for he useful links, they should come in handy in the future. Anyways, thank you, and welcome to insanity. The Almighty Ninja 04:39, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, I like it. ::- Billy Arrowsmith, 04:52, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::Heya Mrblonde. I'm supergeeky1, one of the co-founders of Arkhampedia. I've been having a look around the DC Database and I am extremely impressed. It's quite difficult to find wikis with their heads on straight, such as yours. I'd say close 85% of the current wikis are only concerned about getting new users and gaining new articles, not worrying about whether the content of their articles are of a high quality. And let me just say that after browsing through some of the Database's articles, you guys have nothing to worry about. And me being a man that loves nothing more than to design skins for wikis, I'm absolutely amazed by the skin for DC Database. Additionally, as far as Madclaw's response, as Ninja said, Madclaw's computer died and he's now having to use a friend's computer. Anyway, thanks for the kind welcome and we look forward to dealing with the DC Database in any way possible in the future. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 17:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey dude, sorry for the late reply but I'm currently having some technical issues with my computer so I'm not around as much as I'd like to be. I think the best thing you can do is contact another administrator at this time since my computer problems limit my editing capacity too much to be of help. Again my appologies for the late reply. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:29, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Insanity I see you've been editing. I'd like to personally welcome you to Arkhampedia from all of us Cell keepers. Might I suggest, if you plan to stay active, you sign here? Also, since our expansion, we've added specific categories to every article. When you write an article, lets say for arguments sake, a Marvel comics article, type UnMarvel into the Categories. Keep up the good work. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 23:46, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. Thanks for the welcome, and I'll do that in the future. I'm enjoying exploring what you guys have going on over here. I'm an administrator on the DC Database, and it's nice to have an opportunity to cut looser. Feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything else wrong, I don't want to break anything. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::I really didn't mean to say you were doing anything wrong. I like what your doing with your articles. Its good to see someone from the Database community show interest in our site. Its also good to have someone with more of a trained eye into the comic book universe, as I only know what I read when I was younger, what I've picked up as I've tried to get back into comics, and whats on the databases. Keep at it man, and if you need anything, contact me. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, you did not give that impression. :::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Again Hello Again. Please do not edit pages with the Inuse template on the top. If there is an improvement with the article you'd like to suggest, message the current user's talk page and ask if you can do so. Keep up the good work, I like what your doing. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 19:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, whoops, my bad, Billy should pay more attention before he edits. Thanks for letting me know. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:51, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *Not a problem. Sorry to keep bothering you. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 19:52, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Knock knock! Hey, I'd just like to thank/congratulate you for all the good work you've done for our Wiki so far. Obviously as we're still a relatively small Wiki, we're in need of members - you're our first really active non admin member! :) To be able to grow we need diligent, hard working and humorous members like you seem to be, so just a thanks from us here at Arkhampedia. Keep up the good work. :) --Thomas Rattim (We are tonight's entertainment!) ::I bet you say that to all the girls. Thank you very much, Tom, you flatter me. I really like what you guys have going on over here, and I want to see something like this built up well. I've had a lot of things like this kicking around in my head for ages anyway. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:00, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Per tom. Madclaw ''Talk'' 13:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I resent that. I'm active! But really, great job Mr. Blonde. Do I expect you to talk? No I expect you to keep editing! Mwa ha ha!-MecenarylordEnter if you dare 22:57, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ****I think its safe to say we're all proud to have you around. Cheers. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 23:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson I thought we told you to leave it alone, to let a sleeping dog lie. But no, you just *had* to go and mention him, didn't you? The Joker is most displeased, but he'll let you go just this once if you can guess the answer to this question: "Do you want to know how I got these Scars?" Don't feel bad, it happened to me, too. Just never, ever mention him again, because the alternative is much, much worse. This happens to everyone who edits about...... that guy....... Site tradition, doesn't mean your doing anything bad. Hope the scar heals. On behalf of the Joker, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 23:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey dude, nice work on the team infobox. I saw you wanted some feedback on it and since most if not all of us frequent Arkhampedia:IRC it might be a good idea to join there every now and than for talk about the site or just socializing. anyhoo cheers. Madclaw ''Talk'' 17:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, I will most certainly do that. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:37, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Salutations and greetings Aw, thanks. My gratitude is matched only by my hope that I won't be killed by murderers or psychopaths while I'm here. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:53, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *We won't kill you. Unless you reminded us of our fathers. We hated our fathers. --Thomas Rattim (talk) **And the french. Don't forget that we hate the french, because, as Deadpool puts it, we are at war with them. But, seeing that your aren't a froggy, congrats. You deserve it. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome Yes, I'm an admin at MDP, so its fun to come here and not worry too much about putting everything in perfect order and just cut loose and have some fun. MDP, though a labor of love, is a lot of work, because there is still so many little things here and there that need to be fixed. Here, everything is a possibility.--Max 03:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :My sentiments exactly. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Holy hell dude. You, and Jamie of course, are bloody awesome. Thanks a bunch for this. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:18, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *Your erection is probably gone after my sleeping for the night, but we will definatly do that. Cheers, man. We wouldn't be the ark without you. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 12:23, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks very much for all your effort, mate. :) --Thomas Rattim (talk) RfA Hey, mate, we're all very pleased with your efforts here, and after a discussion we decided to put you up for admin rights here. If you don't want to accept, although we all hope you do, feel free to say so on the page. If you, as we hope, choose to accept, please say so in the comments section. Cheers, mate. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Congrats! Congrats, Billy! About bloody time you're brought on board. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 02:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *Per El Geek! Congrats, mate. :) --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 07:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) **Congratumalations dude! Madclaw 10:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) We here at the ark have been waiting for this for a long, long time. Welcome, Billy. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 12:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) #Congratulations, Mr. Blonde! The Joker should be most pleased. Pass around the party favors, Minions! Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 13:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Reminder *Heya Billy. Just a reminder, the Arkham therapy Session is scheduled for 16:00 UTC Saturday. I'm sure you'll be there, but if you are not, logs will be posted. thank you, and have a Pencil Free day! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hey GB is going to be inactive for a while. He is going to be on vacation so yeah....--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 01:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Award For your incredible work in the IRC, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Killer Croc If he devours all his girl friends, how could he have gotten married and had a daughter!!?? :Quite simple, he ate all his girlfriends but spared his fiancée so she could later bless him with child. Everybody knows you have to whack your comare if she acts up but ya don't kill your wife, unless she want's to divorce you,were men of honor. not animales. Also sign your posts with ~~~~ Capice? Madclaw 16:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::It was just the first thing that came to my head. It really almost doesn't matter what you choose to write. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Absence Hey Billy. Starting tomorrow, I'll be gone for a week. Then I'll be back for a week. It goes on like that. Anyway, just a heads up. Grocery Joker says: "Enter GB's Grocery Store!" 22:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) CMOTM Congratulations, Billy! You're our first Crazed Madman of the Month! (It's late, but hey, we got to it in the end!) Congratulations! Feel free to put on your userpage. :) --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 13:23, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Flying Graysons Hell yeah! I could use that for an article, no doubt in my mind. Thankee Billeh. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 14:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC)